1. Field of Invention
This invention relates generally to devices and methods therefor used to shade a person's forehead, eyes and face from the sun and, more particularly, to an improved sun visor and method therefor having an eyeshield whose position can be adjusted to keep the face and eyes shaded as the direction of direct and reflected sunlight changes, during the course of a day.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, a number of devices have been proposed, to protect a person's face from the sun, wind, particulate matter or the bright light emitted during welding. These devices combined a cap type structure with an eyeshield that could be positioned either up or down. Examples of these kinds of devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,654,089, 2,648,091, 2,467,448 and 1,709,765. An advance on this art, which can be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,837,005 and 2,619,641, was an eyeshield that not only could be positioned up and down but could also be positioned at variable distances from the wearer's eyes. U.S. Pat. No. 4,819,274 discloses a visor type cap with a detachable eyeshield, which can be positioned both up or down and at various distances from the wearer's eyes. However, the detachable eyeshield in this prior art reference has a tendency to slide or slip from its position requiring the user to be constantly readjusting the position of the eyeshield.
Thus, there is a need for an improved sun visor with a removable eyeshield that can shade the forehead, face and eyes of the wearer from direct and indirect sunlight, in which the eyeshield is positively and securely attached in its various adjustable positions and thus is less susceptible to slippage.